Forum:Previously... on Main Page
I don't know if anyone has spoken about this before, but anyone who is not in the US is kind of having to avoid scrolling down the main page even slightly because of the Previously... section. Living in the UK, I'm only 6 days behind you guys but find it kind of restrictive. Perhaps it could have an option on it to collapse it or maybe it could be moved elsewhere? I'm sure I can't be the only person with this problem. --Act.of.union 16:35, 19 March 2009 (UTC) : SignorSimon, one of the main administrators, is also from the UK. You should let him know on his talk page as well as here. : Mike34er 18:35, 19 March 2009 (UTC) :: Simon already knows about this of course. According to the spoiler policy, that material isn't spoilers. A collapsible box would be a neat option to consider though. 02:24, 20 March 2009 (UTC) On a similar note though, I don't think its necessary to have the "Previously" and "Next" both there on the main page. Firstly, it means the right bar ends up as much longer than the left bar, and also it means that, as Act of union pointed out, it spoils things sometimes for overseas viewers. I understand that isn't against the spoiler policy, but still if one of the two was removed (or maybe just remove that picture of a clock on the "Next time" which personally I think looks old and outdated) it would suffice. Also, isn't the featured article a bit out of provenance? It isn't seen unless you scroll right down. --SignorSimon (talk/ / ) 07:37, 20 March 2009 (UTC) : I believe those templates are two very positive additions to the main page and should remain, but I also recognize the trouble and offer these suggestions. If the text of Previously Template might spoil stuff, just don't read it (like I've had to do on some occasions these past few weeks) and if the image is the problem, what if we replace it permanently with Image:Previouslyon24.jpg? That would solve it. The clock picture on the Next Time template can go, too, since I don't really know where it's from. This will shorten the right side. : Also, Simon you're absolutely correct about the Featured. It belongs in the huge gap directly underneath the News. Can you put it there? Even if it makes the Left side longer instead, it's not a big deal since the right size changes length every day anyway. Blue Rook 16:20, 20 March 2009 (UTC) Is that latest change I made to the Main Page what you meant? I wasn't exactly sure what you meant about the huge gap. --SignorSimon (talk/ / ) 17:31, 20 March 2009 (UTC) : Yes, yes definitely. Don't you see it too? Like you said, the right bar was longer than the left. Now, however, you added the Featured to the left instead of being flat across underneath both bars, which means there is more content in the left, filling the gap. There is still gap above the left side of the QOTD, but now it's much smaller. Thanks man. : Simon and Act.of.union, what did you guys think of my idea of swapping out that image to prevent overseas spoilers? Now that the spacing problem is corrected, all that's left is the clock in the Next template to be swapped out for a 24-related image, and the issue of the overseas spoiler image. Simon is there such an image as "Next time on 24" taken from the show? 20:13, 20 March 2009 (UTC) :: The clock is 24-related, it's from S01E01. --Pyramidhead 06:29, 24 March 2009 (UTC) Blue Rook: Nope, I dont think so. We don't even get some video clips of what will happen on the next episode, we just get the credits like we do on DVDs (I've seen trailers on YouTube showing how your credits work). Pyramidhead: Yes it is related, it just is a bit boring to have the same image for all this time in such a prominent place on the main page. --SignorSimon (talk/ / ) 07:42, 24 March 2009 (UTC) : Ah, so Pyramidhead's clock is related; I failed to recognize it. Well we can keep it unless a better-looking alternative comes up, right? I don't have any problem with it per se anymore. 13:27, 24 March 2009 (UTC) :: I really like the picture. It shows the importance of time within the show (and the agony viewers have to go through waiting each week), plus it harkens all the way back to the very first episode. --proudhug 01:05, 28 March 2009 (UTC)